Junjo Valentine
by mikuridaigo
Summary: All the Junjo ukes have a special surprise for their seme! Starts off with Terrorist, then Egoist, and then to Romantica. One shots. Review please!


Junjo Valentine:

Summary: All the Junjo ukes have a special surprise for their seme! Starts off with Terrorist, then Egoist, and then to Romantica. Review please!

Author's Note: I made it so all the main characters know each other, so the story could flow better. And please bear with any spelling/grammar mistakes! I'm tired and wanted to post this earlier, but I had other things to do.

I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!

* * *

**Junjo Terrorist:**

(Note: Sorry their part is so short! It's kind of hard for me to write Terrorist because there still isn't a huge story on them besides Miyagi's past.)

Shinobu wandered around the bookstore trying to find the perfect book for Miyagi. He was so confused! Sure he has seen Miyagi read a lot, but what was his favorite author again? It had something to do with his name… The young boy couldn't give up, how hard is it just to find a book? However he already knew what kind of books the Demon Kamijou liked to read, so how hard is it for Miyagi?

But just when he was about to give up there was a new cookbook sitting right in front of him. Picking it up, he read the title.

Valentine Recipes! 

New Baking Ideas for that 'Special Someone'. 

Shinobu skimmed through the book with one recipe that caught his attention. "Make your own Chocolate Hearts?" he asked himself. It seemed simple enough; all he needs is the ingredients. The student made his way to the cashier to buy the book, then to the market.

---

"Crap, this was harder than I thought…" Shinobu stood at his messy counter still attempting to make the perfect chocolate. He admitted, he was never a cook, so how could he bake?

"Where did I mess up? I put the cocoa butter, cocoa liquor, milk, and vanilla… Damn…" the poor boy forgot the sugar. He wanted to smack himself, how can he forget the sugar? What else makes chocolate sweet?!

Looking around, there was barely enough for one heart, but with those ingredients he was going to try once more.

---

"Tadaima." Chimed in Miyagi entering Shinobu's apartment. It's been a while since he actually used Shinobu's key, but after a hard day's work he really needed to see his young lover. But what made him feel bad was that he wasn't able to get a present for his lover because of all the work. He knew he needed to make it up somehow.

"O-Okaeri…" called a timidly response.

Miyagi raised an eyebrow asking himself why Shinobu was stuttering. "Shinobu?"

"D-don't come in yet!"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "What's wrong, were you just masturbating in the kitchen?"

"You perverted old man! You wish you could see that! Just don't come in yet!"

However Miyagi couldn't resist that sweet voice coming from the younger male and stepped into the kitchen. The professor stood there staring at the mess all over the counter. He then looked up at Shinobu who was covered in cocoa powder and white frosting on his face. He gulped. _Does he have to tease me like this?_ He thought to himself.

Shinobu looked away in shame. How can he be so stupid? He knew he couldn't cook nor bake. _I should have just gotten store bought chocolates. _

"Um… sorry about this mess. I was just trying to make you chocolate for Valentine's Day…" Shinobu went to the edge of the counter and took out a small heart shaped box. "I was going to clean up, but here." He held out the box and handed it to Miyagi. "Happy Valentine's Day…"

The professor took the box and opened it. Inside was a heart-shaped chocolate with poorly decorated frosting. However, even though it looked like a child made this, he smiled and pulled Shinobu into a kiss. The boy at first struggled because of the sudden attack, but then kissed him back. Miyagi released and kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

"…You're welcome. Sorry it taste bad."

"Why? Did you try it before giving it to me?"

He shook is head. "No, but I know it would taste bad."

Miyagi stared at Shinobu and then the chocolate. He removed it from the box and took a small bite. Shinobu couldn't help but wait until Miyagi spits it out telling him that it was horrible. So why was Miyagi still eating it?

Sure the taste wasn't like other chocolate, but he knew it came from Shinobu. He teasingly took another bite, licking his lips. "I love it."

Shinobu started to blush and look away. "Y-you don't have to flatter me! If it's horrible just say so."

Miyagi then grabbed Shinobu from behind, sucking on his neck. "I'm not, I really do love your chocolate…" he kissed him a few times before heading to the couch landing on top of Shinobu. "Here, try some." Miyagi put the chocolate in his mouth and lowered down so Shinobu could take a bite. They both snapped off a piece of chocolate chewing slowly. "Good right?"

"…I guess…" Miyagi chuckled and kissed Shinobu once again.

The younger male deepened the kiss and started to work on Miyagi's belt. The older one could see what plays Shinobu was doing and started to remove his clothes too. Once Shinobu's pants and boxers were on the floor, Miyagi's pants were just about to be unzipped. "You're slow."

"Quiet and just fuck me already!"

Another laugh. "You just can't wait can you?" he whispered, licking the frosting off Shinobu's face. "Let me prepare you first." He lowered himself down to Shinobu's legs and spread them out. The professor smiled, seeing that Shinobu was already hard and started to lick the tip of the weeping organ, making Shinobu whimper. "So cute…" he complimented as he started to suck Shinobu.

"A-ah! M-Miyagi!"

Deciding to tease him more, he stopped sucking and moved even lower to his entrance, playfully sticking in his tongue in for one second and then leaving it to twitch in pleasure.

"D-don't tease me!"

"Oh, but it's fun watching you like this."

"S-stupid! Oh!" Miyagi continued to lick his hole, sticking a finger, then another to stretch his uke. "M-Miyagi, I'm ready…"

The man looks up to see the pleading eyes coming from his lover. He smiled. "Okay, but I'm not holding back." He lifted Shinobu's legs over his shoulders, slowly pressing in.

"A-ah!" Miyagi started off slow as Shinobu held onto his work shirt, face turning red and panting. Soon Miyagi's body went on autopilot and started to thrust in faster and harder. "M-Miyagi! M-more!"

"S-Shinobu…" The pressure in both of them started to build up, both can feel their orgasms releasing soon. "I'm cumming…"

"Do it! A-AH! MIYAGI!" With a final thrust Shinobu came on their chest, with Miyagi spilling inside the boy. Both were panting hard and Miyagi gently rested on the boy, kissing him passionately. He was about to pull out when Shinobu stopped him. "Don't, I still want you inside."

"You really are horny when I'm around." Shinobu kissed Miyagi once again. "Sorry I wasn't able to get you a gift, I was too busy at work."

"It's okay, but you do owe me something." Miyagi kissed Shinobu once again. "Happy Valentines' Day. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Junjo Egoist:**

Late in the afternoon, Hiroki sat in the living room, his hands shaking as he read through Akihiko's Junai Egoist novel. How the hell can this guy write so much smut? Sure 'Hiroki' and 'Nowaki' were in perfect character… but in bed it's a total SM relationship! In this chapter anyway…

He swallowed as he turned to the next page. Why was he reading this exactly? It's Valentine's Day and he wanted to do something special for Nowaki. Sure he got the guy flowers and chocolate, but he knew that wasn't enough. Somewhere tonight sex has to be involved, and involved well.

However his eyes widen as he read the next passage:

"N-Nowaki! More! Go harder!" the older man pleaded. The room was filled with panting and wet noises, including the sound of the shackling handcuffs.

But the blue eye man stopped and pulled out, causing Hiroki to whimper. "Didn't I tell you not to speak? I am in control after all." he asked teasingly.

"I know master! But, it feels too good!" Nowaki looks at his lover, at those teary pleading brown eyes. He started to stroke Hiroki's cock before licking the tip. It twitched as the pre-cum started to leak out, but Hiroki tried to hold it back.

"Hmph, you're holding back, that's good. Now tell me, what do you want?" the teaser asked crossing his arms.

Hiroki swallowed and lowered his hands down to his entrance, stretching his hole out. "I want you to put it in, fuck me master. Fuck me hard, make me wet and dirty. Make me cum all over, and then you can punish me for making a mess. Just please, do it!"

Nowaki smirked and pressed the tip of his penis against his opening. "That's more like it." He kissed his lover before starting to thrust in-

"GYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled throwing the book to the floor, wanting to burn the damn thing. How the hell can Akihiko write this stuff?! We certainly DO NOT do that in bed!

Bed… Hiroki still need the perfect plan. But he was not going to read that again. Could he really swallow all his pride and submit to Nowaki just like that? No, no he couldn't. Then how else can he make him happy?

The assistant professor sighed as he walked to the kitchen. Maybe making dinner for him would help think of an idea. Hiroki went to a drawer to get out some ingredients when he found something silver. He took it out and threw it down in shock.

"H-handcuffs?! What the hell?!" he stared down at the silver chains, the memory of the novel coming back to him. "D-did Nowaki read the book and buy these? But it's a new book…"

The brunette looks at the drawer for some evidence on how they got there when he found a small note where the handcuffs were placed.

Dear Nowaki:

Though the novel isn't out yet, he's a clue to what it's about. Have fun with Hiroki.

-Akihiko

"That. Son. Of. A. Bitch. HOW CAN HE THINK WE DO THAT?!" Hiroki picked up the handcuffs, planning to throw them away when he stopped himself. It was given before the novel came out… so Nowaki must have had them for a while. D-does he want to those kind of kinky stuff?

Hiroki gulped, sweat started to fall through. If Nowaki really wanted to do that for a long time… then, he has to please him somehow. Shit… I wonder how this is going to turn out.

---

Later that night Nowaki enter in the house, exhausted from work. The hospital has been getting a lot full lately. Maybe February is the new flu season or something. What he was really hoping for was to give Hiroki the Valentines' Present. "Tadaima."

"Okaeri!" Hiroki called out happily from the kitchen. Nowaki was a bit surprised at Hiroki's tone, but proceeded to find a nice full Japanese dinner waiting for the both of them. In the middle of the table was a vase full of roses with a heart shape box.

"Hiro-san…"

Hiroki had to hide his fear. What was he afraid of, it's just Nowaki. "I knew you would be tired, so I made us dinner!" Hiroki walked to his lover and help remove his coat. He then gave a quick kiss to Nowaki before turning back to the kitchen, face flushing. What the hell was that?! He probably thinks I'm a total idiot.

Nowaki was thinking the exact opposite. Though he was still a bit astonished that Hiroki kissed him just like that, he was happy. Was it because it was Valentines' Day? But instead of asking he just went along and ate dinner with his lover.

---

"That was a great dinner Hiro-san!" Nowaki smiled happily as he helped Hiroki washing the dishes. "Maybe you should make dinner more often."

"No, your cooking is a lot better than mine. You don't have to flatter me…"

Nowaki bent down to give his lover a sweet kiss. "I'm not, I really love your cooking." The med student put away the last dish, pulling Hiroki into another deep kiss. He decided this was the perfect time to give Hiroki the present when the teacher breaks their kiss, holding onto Nowaki's large hand.

"I- my surprise is in our bedroom…" With that said he dragged Nowaki into their bedroom and shut the door. Nowaki looked a bit confused, as there was nothing changed in the room. But he started to get more puzzled when Hiroki pulls him into a pleading kiss and started to work on Nowaki's pants. Once they were lose, the associate professor pulls them down with his boxers and starts working on Nowaki's shirt. The blue eye man went along and started to strip his lover too.

When Nowaki's shirt was discarded onto the floor Hiroki pushed the shorter man to the bed and pounced on him trying not to let go of their wet kiss as he stroked Nowaki's length. With one hand Nowaki pulled Hiroki deeper as his other hand started to stroke Hiroki's own hardness.

Nowaki's hand was going a lot faster than Hiroki's, making him cum even faster. However Hiroki resisted as he stopped Nowaki's hand. "N-not like t-this…" Looking away in embarrassment and shame, Hiroki reached under the pillow to reveal the pair of handcuffs. "L-let's try with this." Hiroki threw the cuffs to Nowaki's chest, which looked at the older man in confusion. The brunette then held out his hands. "Put them on me stupid."

The younger male was still perplexed Hiroki's actions. Slowly, he took the cuffs and gently placed them to the brunette's wrist, shutting them tight. It was obvious it was the fake cuffs that could be easily removed, but Hiroki didn't seem to care as he wrapped his arms around him and sucked on Nowaki's neck. "Hiro-san?"

His Hiro-san then removed himself from the larger man, cowardly spreading his legs revealing his wet organ. Trying to build up all the confidence he can, he spoke just like 'Hiroki' in the novel. "M-master. P-Please p-prepare m-me…"

Yet Nowaki didn't move from his spot. Sure he was totally turned on by this beautiful sight and Hiroki's voice, but being called master? "Um, Hiro-san?"

"A-are you going to do it or what?!" Hiroki yelled annoyed. Did he go through all that effort for nothing? He thought Nowaki wanted to do this.

The student then crawled on top of Hiroki, breathing down his neck. "Hiro-san, please don't call me that."

At first Hiroki thought he was just teasing and called him master again, but Nowaki didn't move as he begged his uke not to call him that again. "B-but why? I- I thought you wanted to do this kind of stuff…"

"I didn't say anything like that." Nowaki admitted.

Now Hiroki was the confused one. He found those handcuffs and it's been there a while. If Nowaki kept them didn't that mean he wanted to do kinky stuff like this? "But, you kept the cuffs."

"Hiro-san, I don't even know where you got those."

Hiroki froze for a second, looking deep into those pool of blue eyes. They we're not lying. Suddenly the flustered face turned into anger as he realized what was going on. _THAT GOD DAMN BASTARD AKIHIKO! HOW THE HELL DID HE PUT THOSE THERE ANYWAY?!_

Nowaki reached for Hiroki's cuffed hands, removing the silver chains and dropping them on the floor. He kissed his wrist, hoping there weren't any marks left from the metal. "Hiro-san, please don't call me 'master' again."

"W-why? Didn't you ever think about SM sex before?"

Nowaki shook his head. "Never, that's why I was surprised when you brought the handcuffs out. I can't see us like that. Sure I'm on top, but I don't want to go any further when it comes to bondage." He kissed Hiroki's forehead. "Where did you get that idea anyway?

Hiroki looked away in anger, mostly at Akihiko. "I don't know. When I started to cook dinner I found those with a note from Akihiko. It was addressed to you so I thought you kept them just for a special day. You mean you didn't know about it?" Nowaki shook his head.

The two were silent for a while when they both realized that they were naked and still hard. "Are you still up to it Hiro-san?" There was no response from the teacher. "Hiro-san?"

"Are you going to prepare me or what, you damn brat."

Nowaki smiled and kissed Hiroki on the lips before licking down to his stomach, then to his hardness. Nowaki teasingly licks the tip, causing it to twitch before licking it all around, then kissing it. He stroked the length and at the same time licked Hiroki's entrance, preparing him.

Hiroki covered his mouth, trying to cover any sounds from the pleasure he was getting. After that embarrassing attempt with the handcuffs there was no way he was going to let any noise come out. "I want to hear Hiro-san's voice…" Nowaki reaches up to remove Hiroki's hands to hear those oh so sweet sounds.

"A-Ah! N-Nowaki!"

The taller man smiled and stopped preparing him as he kissed his Hiro-san once again. "You ready?" There was no spoken response, but Hiroki nodded. Nowaki spread his lover's legs a bit more, his tip at Hiroki's entrance. Slowly he pushed in, not wanting to hurt the other man so much.

"Nn… haaa…" Moaned Hiroki.

"Are you okay?" Hiroki nodded, telling him to keep going. Nowaki kept at a steady when he noticed Hiroki's eye widen, then blushed a dark shade of pink. Nowaki knew what that meant and started to move faster.

Hiroki didn't want his voice to be heard again when Nowaki hit his prostate. But as Nowaki continued to move faster, he couldn't help but let that voice out. "AH! N-Nowaki! F-faster!" Nowaki obeyed speeding up as he stroked Hiroki's cock and kissing his neck. "Oh! Nowaki!"

The room suddenly heated up with wet and panting sounds closing in on the couple. At the angle Nowaki was in, he continued to press on Hiroki's sweet spot, making the older man cry out in pleasure. Hiroki could soon feel is orgasm coming as Nowaki jerked and thrusted inside. "N-Nowaki! I'm cumming!"

Nowaki was also on the verge of cumming inside Hiroki. With one last thrust Hiroki's white fluid spilled onto their chest as Nowaki came deep inside Hiroki. Both men shuddered at the sensation before the med student collapse onto his lover, being careful not to crush the man. Both panted at the same pace before they passionately kissed each other. "Thank you Hiro-san."

"… You're welcome…" Nowaki sat up; helping Hiroki up too so the associate professor would be laying on Nowaki's chest, listening to his heartbeat. As they lay like that, Nowaki reached down to his pants, on the floor, and reached for a small box.

"I was never to give Hiro-san his present."

Hiroki sat up with a questionable face. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Nowaki smiled at Hiroki's modesty. "But I wanted to. Happy Valentine's Day." It was a small black box, which he handed to Hiroki. The other man took it into his own hands and opened it. In the inside was a pendant already attached to a chain sitting on a small cushion. The pendant was the Kanji Characters spelling out 'Love'.

"Nowaki, thank you…" Even though it was small he couldn't be anymore happy. This was the greatest gift Nowaki ever gotten him, and it didn't have to involve anything physical in bed. He smiled and held it close to his heart. "Thank you…"

Nowaki helped Hiroki put the pendant on, sliding the sliver chains around his neck. The pendant itself hung a little below the neck, yet it was still the perfect fit. Nowaki kissed the pendant and then kissing Hiroki once more. "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

"I love you too…"

---

Next Day:

"It was so sweet of making chocolates for me! I still feel bad for not getting him anything, but that's why I want you to come with me later…" Miyagi said as he graded some papers. Hiroki didn't really want to hear Miyagi's time with some brat 17 years younger than him, but he had to put up with it somehow. "What did your lover get you?"

Hiroki blushed as he remembers last night with the cuffs, but shook that memory away. Even though his shirt covered it, he held the pendant in his hand, still thanking Nowaki for a wonderful gift.

Miyagi noticed his assistant wasn't answering. "Kamijou?" still nothing when he observed a silver chain around his neck. "Oh ho, ho. What's that Kamijou?"

Hiroki quickly pretended to get back to copying papers. "W-what are you talking about?! Hahahaa…. Nowaki got me flowers and stuff… he works hard professor, he almost forgot Valentine's Day!" he lied.

Miyagi got up from his desk and snuck up behind his assistant. "Is that a necklace you're wearing?"

"N-no! Go back to work!"

"Let me see it!" Miyagi attacked Hiroki trying to reveal what was on the chain. Somehow with struggling they ended up on the floor, Hiroki on the bottom and his shirt fully undone, revealing the pendant. "Oh, how pretty Kamijou. Your lover must have gone through a lot just to get you something this sweet."

"Professor, get off me."

"M-Miyagi?" The two men looked at the door, which was somehow open, to find Shinobu standing there with a small box in his hands and a shocked face.

"S-Shinobu!"

"Didn't I tell you to knock?!" Hiroki yelled more annoyed than embarrassed.

Shinobu looked down, with his hand trembling. "You… YOU FUCKING OLD BASTARD!" he threw the box straight at Miyagi's face as the poor boy ran out to the hallway.

"Shinobu!" Miyagi cried chasing after his lover.

Hiroki just sighed as he got up and fixed his shirt. But a silver chain reminds him, what was he going to do with those handcuffs?

* * *

**Junjo Romantica:**

(Note: Butterflymay's Be My Valentine inspired this chapter)

Takahashi Misaki walked in the streets of Tokyo, trying to find Akihiko the perfect Valentine's Gift. However, no matter how much he thought about it, the author's answer would always be:

"I want YOU Misaki."

Misaki shook his head. No, there has to be something he likes. A book? What kind of books does he like to read? Who's his favorite author? Maybe if he got him flower… no, he already did that when Akihiko won that award. Chocolates won't work since he hates sweet things. Flavored cigarettes? Did they have those? And was he even old enough to buy them?

He slumped. This was a lot harder than he thought. _Maybe flowers could be a start, I'll just add to it later. _Misaki entered the same flower shop where he bought the bouquet of roses and where Nowaki worked. "Welcome Takahashi-kun." Nowaki greeted happily.

"Ah, thank you Kusama-sensei." Misaki started to look around for the perfect bouquet of roses that would fit Akihiko. _I just got paid; maybe an expensive bouquet would be nice…_

"I think I'll buy this bouquet with these other flowers." Misaki pointed out.

"Okay then, I'll prepare the flowers while you can pick out a ribbon." Misaki searched through the catalogue looking at different ribbons. "Takahashi-kun, may I ask you something?"

"Ah, sure!"

Nowaki was silent at first while preparing the flower before asking his question. "Do you think that every present has to involve sex?"

Misaki nearly fell on the floor as he heard that question. "P-pardon?" Sure talking to Nowaki was always easy for Misaki, but not when it comes to conversations that involve the 's' word.

"Oh, sorry. That must have been a bit awkward-

"No, it's okay. I was just, surprised that you asked that. Um, what's wrong?" Misaki already picked out the ribbon and Nowaki was preparing the final touches.

"It's just that… every year on Valentines' Day or even on our birthdays every present involves sex. It's not that I don't mind it… I just also want to show Hiro-san that I can give more than just my body…" Nowaki's voice grew softer as he said this. Was he feeling guilty that all he can give is sex?

"Kusama-sensei, I'm sure that Kamijou-sensei is happy with what you give him, even if it is se- your body. For Usagi-san, our bodies are going to be involved no matter what." Misaki paused to think and pay for the flowers. "Um, did you want to, um, do _it_ with him tonight?"

Nowaki nodded. "Either way it may end up like that anyway. I just want to give Hiro-san something meaningful."

"Kusama-sensei, I'm pretty sure what ever you give Kamijou-sensei he'll be happy with, even it if it's just, making love."

Nowaki smiled from the reassurance from the younger man. "Thank you Takahashi-kun, good luck and Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day too, and I know you'll do fine." Misaki then left the shop carrying the roses. He hoped that Akihiko would like this bouquet. But thinking of the talk with Nowaki, it wasn't enough. Sure Akihiko always got his way when it came to sex, but Misaki desperately wanted to give his lover something special. But what? On his way home he passed by a small shop full of teddy bears, similar to Suzuki-san. He went inside the store to find something that Akihiko would probably like.

"Hello, may I help you?" a young teenage girl asked, fixing the teddy bears.

"Ah, just looking around…" Misaki looked through the glass covers to find a small pin that looked exactly like Suzuki-san. Looking in his wallet, he found out he was able to afford it. "May I buy this one?"

"Sure thing! I can put it in a box for you if you like."

"How much would that be?"

The girl smiled. "For you, free." She started to wrap it up as Misaki paid. He felt very lucky for the girl to be so kind. "Thank you, have a nice day." She says sweetly.

"You too." Misaki then left the store on his way home to prepare a Valentine Dinner just for the two of them.

---

"Tadaima Usagi-san!" Misaki cheered happily. He entered in to find a well-dressed Usagi-san fixing his tie.

"Okaeri." He replied dully.

Misaki gulped. Sure he's seen Akihiko in a tuxedo before, but this time his heart wouldn't stop pounding. At the same time he was wondering why his voice as so dull. "Um, I got you these flowers. Happy Valentine's Day Usagi-san."

Akihiko looked at the bouquet of roses and smiled. "Thank you Misaki." He bent down to give Misaki a kiss and gently placed the roses on the table.

"You're welcome…" the boy said, very flushed at the kiss. He hid the other present in his pocket, ready to give it any time that night. "Um, are you going out tonight?" He was more hoping for the cheesy answer 'No, _we're_ going out tonight.' But Akihiko sighed.

"Sadly yes, stupid Isaka had to set up a meeting on Valentine's Day. And I really wanted to spend all night with my Misaki."

_I-I want to spend Valentine's Day with you too…_ Misaki was very disappointed that he won't be with his lover that night. Trying to find a way to get another kiss without asking, Misaki put his hands on Akihiko's chest, pretending to fix the tie. "G-good luck at the meeting."

Akihiko looked down at Misaki's face, which he hid away. He could sense the loneliness in his voice. Akihiko placed his hand under Misaki's chin and pulled him up for another kiss. Wanting more, Misaki grabbed Akihiko's collar and pulled in closer, allowing him to enter his mouth, massaging his tongue. Akihiko's hands caged Misaki's small waist, also not wanting to let go of his lover. After a while the two had to break their kiss for air, and Akihiko kissed Misaki's forehead. "I-I have to go."

"I know. Good luck." Before Akihiko left, he took one rose from the bouquet and smelled it.

"Thank you, I'll try to be back as early as I can." Akihiko kissed Misaki once more before closing the door, leaving Misaki all alone.

The university student tried not to cry, knowing that all the meetings take so long and Akihiko won't be home until midnight. He looked outside the window. The sun was almost setting and the streetlights were already turning on. Not wanting to eat alone, Misaki placed the flowers in cold water and put the present next to the flowers. He straightens out Suzuki-san's new Valentine bow before taking a shower and heading for bed.

After drying his hair, Misaki slipped into their bedroom with Suzuki-san and tried to sleep. Of course he knew he couldn't because he wanted that special someone to be next to him, holding him in his arms and telling him over and over again 'I love you'. Misaki shifted positions in bed, trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep in when he felt something soft, and then something hard under it. Misaki removed the covers to find Akihiko's discarded shirt with the latest novel of Junai Romantica hidden under it.

Misaki picked up the shirt and held it close to his face, drugging himself with Akihiko's smell. "Usagi-san…" Misaki then picked up the novel and flipped to a random page. Hopefully some reading could help him sleep, even if it is a BL novel. But that random page turned out to be another fully written sex scene.

"Akihiko-sama…don't leave me alone like that again- Ah!" Akihiko thrusted inside the smaller boy once again, feeling his heat.

"_But I found you masturbating once I got back… I think I should leave you alone more often…" Misaki grabbed Akihiko's shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. _

"_I-I'll masturbate in front of you anytime… just don't leave me alone again." _

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Misaki yelled throwing the book on the floor. _Maybe I should have chosen a different book! But… why am I hard?_ Misaki looks down at his pajama pants to see that bulge sticking out. _I didn't' even read half a page…_ Misaki lightly touched his hardness, gasping at the feeling. _Masturbate…_could he really swallow all his pride to do that in their bed while Akihiko was gone?

At first Misaki declined, but that feeling, he needed some comfort at the moment. Fully removing the covers Misaki rubbed his harness through the cloth before rubbing faster. Quickly, Misaki removed his pants along with his boxers and his shirt. Before jerking off he grabbed Akihiko's shirt and put it on, smelling the sleeves as he touched himself.

He started off slow, rubbing from the base up to the tip. Misaki tried to hold his voice, but why? No one was there but Suzuki-san. The student started to pump himself faster, breathing out his lover's name. "U-Usagi-san… m-more!" he imagined the sexy author sitting on top of him, grabbing Misaki's cock and jerked him off. "Ah-Ahhh… Usagi-san…" His hand sped up faster and faster, wanting to cum as fast as possible. "Usagi-san!" the white milky fluid spilled on the sheets and on Misaki's chest. He waited until he stopped before realizing what he had just done.

_This isn't good… what would Usagi-san think if he saw me like this?_ He was about to remove the shirt when he looked at the book once again. He couldn't help but want more of that comfort, imagining Akihiko doing all those things to him again. As he intoxicated himself with the shirt, he read the book, going back to the part where 'Misaki' was masturbating.

---

Akihiko slammed the door open, wanting to see his Misaki tonight. He drove to the meeting at the Teito Hotel, but after fifteen minutes waiting for it to start, Akihiko got impatient and drove back home. There was no way he was going to spend all night with people he barely talks to. All he wanted was his Misaki and spend the rest of the night with him.

But as he went in, it was dark with no evidence of someone eating dinner. However, the flowers were placed in a vase, and at the edge was a small box. Akihiko curiously opened the box to find a small bear pin looking exactly like Suzuki-san. He holds the small pin in his hands, smiling at the bear. _Misaki…_ he thought.

Akihiko made his way up stairs to thank Misaki and give his present too when he heard some moaning from their bedroom. The door was slightly open, so he peeked his way in only to be hit was a gorgeous sight.

The covers were on the floor with the rest of Misaki's clothing. He could see the boy wearing the shirt he changed out of just before he left. Misaki's face was blushing as he stroked his hard penis, chanting out Akihiko's name. But his other hand… Akihiko thought he would never see the day it would happen. Misaki's other hand was down at his entrance, two fingers pushing in and out as he if it was Akihiko's own cock.

The award-winning author swallowed as he watched his lover masturbate. On the floor was also a Junai Romantica novel, could that be the cause?

"U-Usagi-san! H-harder!" Misaki chanted out, imagining the older male thrusting inside him, driving him insane. Even though touching himself felt good, he wanted the real thing, he wanted Akihiko to come inside and fuck him as if there was no tomorrow. "Usagi-san! I'm cumming- AH!" Once again the semen spurted out on his chest as he lay there, panting heavenly. "I want you Usagi-san…"

"I'm here." Misaki stood up, face totally red as he saw Akihiko removing his tie, which slid off his shoulders. The author deviously put on a smile as he made his way to the bed, lying right on top of Misaki. "So I guess you really missed me?"

Misaki's eyes widen as Akihiko started to stroke him once again, embarrassed that Akihiko might have seen everything. "I-I thought you were coming home later…"

"I was, but I missed you so much I wanted to see you. I just didn't expect to see you like this… very sexy."

"Mmm… Usagi-san…" Misaki cupped Akihiko's face and pulled him into a desperate kiss. "I need you…"

Akihiko stopped stroking the boy to remove his pants, still keeping the kiss between them. "I need you too." He pulled his pants down to his knees then removed the shirt Misaki was wearing. The author then continued to stroke his lover watching Misaki's face in pleasure.

"Usagi-san, I'm ready." Akihiko raised his eyebrow, trying to think if Misaki really said those words. Misaki gave him a serious look, also stroking Akihiko's hardness. "Well, are you going to or not?"

The taller man smirked, placing his tip at Misaki's entrance. "Okay, but I'm not holding back."

"Don't, I want all you- oh!" Akihiko thrusted in very deep without warning. He stayed in that position for a while to see Misaki's reactions. The brunette gasped in pleasure as his lover's cock hit sweetly against his pleasure spot. "U-Usagi-san… move…" Akihiko smiled and obeyed his lover as he started to thrust in at a slow pace, teasing Misaki's prostate. "Usagi-san, stop teasing. Please… go faster."

"As you wish my love…" Akihiko placed Misaki's legs over his shoulders and drove inside the pleading boy smacking against _that_ spot every time. "M-Misaki…"

"Ah… haa! Oh Usagi-san! K-keep going! AH!"

Akihiko kissed Misaki and continued to plunge inside Misaki. "Misaki, I love you."

"I-I love you to- AH! Usagi-san, I'm cumming!" The pressure in both their stomach grew knowing their climax was fast approaching; Akihiko sat up, pulling Misaki with him and still thrusted inside. Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and fervently kissing the author demanding more. "Usagi-san!" Misaki's fluid surged out of his cock, landing on their chest. As his insides tightened, Akihiko also came deep inside filling Misaki up. The two panted against each other until Akihiko fell on his back, pulling Misaki with him. Akihiko licked the cum off Misaki's chest and his face without breaking their position.

"Wow Misaki, I should leave you alone more often. Seeing you masturbate like that… can turn anyone on…"

Misaki blushed, but allowed to be licked. "Sorry, but I couldn't wait for you… How did you like your gift?"

Akihiko reached into his pocket to reveal the small Suzuki-san pin. "I love it. Thank you. Now I want to give my present."

"Usagi-san, you didn't have to-

Akihiko reached into the other pocket to reveal also a box. "Happy Valentine's Day." Misaki took the box in his hands and opened it to reveal two golden rings with a small emerald in the middle.

"Usagi-san…"

Akihiko took one and placed it on his left hand, ring finger. He then placed the other one on Misaki's hand. "It fits perfectly."

Misaki was speechless. Is this what Nowaki was talking about with a present without making love? Misaki wanted to cry in happiness. But, it's an engagement ring, and they can't get married. "Usagi-san-

Akihiko put his finger on Misaki's mouth. "Before you say anything, I know we can't get married here, but I love you Misaki. I love you so much I want to marry you. We'll fly out of Japan to get married, but please, please…" he touched Misaki's hand with the ring, holding it to his mouth and kissing the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Suddenly, the world felt as if there was nothing wrong, just the two of them together forever with no conflicts. Tears started to roll down Misaki's eyes. "Misaki, I'm sorry. If I rushed you-

"No you stupid rabbit, I-I'm happy!" sobbed Misaki. "I accept."

Akihiko's face brightens up and hugged Misaki, kissing him adoringly, holding his hand with the ring. "Thank you Misaki, I love you!"

"I love you too, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Akihiko moved their positions so they would be lying on the pillow, the covers on top. Misaki snuggled under Akihiko's chest, staring at the ring. This was definitely the best present and Valentine's Misaki ever had.

---

Next Afternoon.

_Ding Dong!_

Misaki was about to turn off the water when Akihiko stopped him. "It's okay, I got it." Misaki smiled and continued with the dishes. He had to take off the ring; afraid it would fall in the drain. As he washed the plate he couldn't help but stare at the emerald in the middle. It was just like his eyes.

Akihiko opened the door to find a pissed off Hiroki, looking like he just got out of the office. "Ah Hiroki, what brings you here?"

"Hold out your hands." Hiroki demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Hold. Out. Your. Hands. You. Son. Of. A. Bitch." Misaki tried to look to see why his sensei was here and cussing at his fiancé.

Akihiko shrugged and did as told. The sound of something being shut from chains was heard as Akihiko's hands were handcuffed together. Did Hiroki look a bit relived to get rid of the cuff?

"I don't know how you got in my house, and right now I don't give a fuck why. Just keep your kinky stuff to yourself!" Hiroki grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut. Both men could hear the stomping from the demon. "Usagi-san?"

Akihiko turned around to reveal his cuffed hands. "I guess Hiroki didn't like my surprise."

"What were you two- never mind, I don't want to know."

The author smirked and walked to Misaki, wrapping his arms around his fiancé's shoulders. "Usagi-san?"

Akihiko placed light kisses on Misaki's neck, smelling Misaki's hair. "Do you want to undo my cuffs or what?"

Misaki dried his hands about to un-cuff him when he stopped himself. "Wait, what are you going to do with that when I un-cuff you?"

Akihiko smirked. _He can easily see though me._ "You know what I want to do."

Misaki pushed him away and continued with the dishes. "No."

"You're no fun." Akihiko said, kissing Misaki's neck again. Misaki tried not to enjoy it too much, trying not to accidentally break a plate.

"Usagi-san… we'll do it when I'm done."

The author smiled and hugged Misaki with the cuffs still on him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Each couple had their own way of saying I love you, and that's all they really needed.

* * *

Author's note: Happy Valentine's Day! And once again, sorry Terrorist was too short; it's hard for me to come up with a big story for them.

Anyway I was going to do a 'Marry Me' for Egoist, but there's been many fanfictions for that one already, so I used it on the Romantica couple. Come on, everyone knows it would happen anyway. Cherry-Wolf's Pistil and Stamen also inspired that. So I just really wanted to write something sweet and sexy at the same time. I hope I'm able to draw this and put it on deviantART later.

So review please! And happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
